The Birth of Zero, The Future King
Somewhere in a vast, techno-organic kingdom known as the Grand Lands, a flash of energy shone through the sky, as a signal to all inhabitants. Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama All life, from humans, robots, dragons, Pokémon, and animals, raised their heads and watch the signal, before heading towards it. Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba ''' All inhabitants moved in a steady procession towards the signal, in a bid to see the birth… of a new king. '''Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!) They all worked together to reach their destination, some larger ones helping the smallers ones. From the day we arrive on the planet And, blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round The procession reached the Grand Rock, the home of the rulers. Standing on top was the current king, a large blue and red Autobot named Optimus Prime. It's the Circle of Life The majordomo, a gray Autobot named Prowl, came to Optimus and bowed. And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love The procession noticed an important figue coming through the crowd, and they parted to let him through, bowing to him as he went. He was a tall, biomechanical figure with gold and blue armor, wearing an odd mask. He was Brutaka, the wisest resident of the kingdom. Till we find our place On the path unwinding Brutaka reached the rock and effortlessly scaled it, and met Optimus with a smile. Optimus smiled back and nodded. In the Circle The Circle of Life Afterwards, the two went to the back of the cave to see a angelic women named Plauntena, the Queen. She was holding a baby reploid with long blond hair in her arms. Zero, the future king. Brutaka smiled and nodded silently. The he began his work. He spilt a melon open and took some juice on his fingers. He painted a pattern on Zero's brow as part of the ritual. Then he gently took Zero, and went out to the edge of the rock… and, in a dramatic moment, he held Zero out for all to see. It's The Circle of Life There was great chorus of cheers, roars, howls, and such. And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love The clouds around the sun parted, letting beam of light fall around Zero. Till we find our place All the subjects, one by one, bowed to their future king. On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life The Reploid King was born. Category:Fan Fiction